Emergency liferafts are available for inflation and ejection from military aircraft and the like. An uninflated raft and an inflation assembly are typically ejected from the aircraft into the water before impact, or ejected into the water during rescue operations. The inflation assembly normally includes a disposable pressure vessel filled with gases such as carbon dioxide or nitrogen, accompanied by a suitable valve which, when opened, will free the gas for raft inflation purposes. A pivotal activity arm on a valve has been used for purposes of punching a seal on the gas filled vessel to effect the inflation process. The pivotal action is inducted by a lanyard secured to the arm and the aircraft. Bending of the activity arm is common when ejection takes place and the valve mechanism will not pivot adequately to align itself with the plane in which the lever arm is intended to pivot.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention which will provide a raft inflation valve assembly which has an activity arm on a valve cylinder which is freely movable and rotatable within a valve body.
A further object of this invention is to provide a raft inflation valve that has an inflation valve cylinder in a valve body that is pressure balanced and free floating within the valve body, and which will maintain an alignment of 180.degree. with the activation arm so that the arm will not bend or become bent.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.